


happy anniversary

by ZRobnett



Series: give me a ring [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, blowjob, homosexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett
Summary: a few years after Give Me a Ring Sometime. The boys are celebrating their anniversary.





	happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for one of our devoted fans Renee's birthday. hope you enjoy a peek into the lives of our characters a few years down the road.

~ A few years after Dean and Cas’ wedding in Give Me A Ring Sometime ~

 

  
The afternoon sun was beginning to set on the rooftops of Poughkeepsie turning the sky into shades of orange and red. Cas could smell the salty air waft in from the hudson and he inhaled deeply, a sigh of contentment on his lips. He heard the door to the patio open and his husband’s strong arms wrapped around him, a beer in one hand “Whatcha doin’ up here Cas?”  
  
Cas squeezed Dean’s arm then stood up from the lounge he was reclining in , looking out over the rooftops his eyes landed on the building next door that was now their recording studio and he smiled “I was just thinking how far we have come, Dean” He turned and pulled Dean against him “And how much I love you”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked “So.. you started celebrating early? How much you had to drink, Novak?”  
  
Cas nipped Dean’s bottom lip with his teeth “For your information smart-ass, I have only had one whiskey. Can’t a guy be a little sentimental on his anniversary? Damn, Winchester.” He laughed  
  
Dean moved in for a kiss pressing Cas’ back to the wall, when he finally pulled back his green eyes sparkled, “You can be sentimental any time you want, Novak, as long as you never stop kissing me like that.”  
  
Cas winked at him “Well, you actually kissed me, Winchester, but trust me, I won’t ever stop wanting to. Come on, you know the gang is over at Love Bites already queuing up karaoke.”  
  
Dean reached his hand out and grabbed Castiel’s “Hey, Cas.. hold up a sec.”  
  
Cas turned around, concern evident on his face. He walked back so he was face to face with Dean “Everything alright?”  
  
Dean licked his lip and nodded “Yeah. I just… I love you, too. You know that right?”  
  
Castiel’s face broke into a grin “Yeah. Hell, yeah, I know that. Fuckin come here.” He gripped the back of Dean’s head and pulled him into a full frontal mouth assault. Teeth met tongues and battled for supremacy. Dean’s hands slid into Castiel’s hair ruining any styling he had done to it, which secretly Dean prefered anyway. When they both finally came up for air Cas panted “Now, that, that was me kissing you.”  
  
Dean chuckled “You’ve made your point. I think we can go now … once I get this hard on under control.” They both laughed as they attempted to navigate two flights of stairs and think non-naughty thoughts so they wouldn’t be obvious when they got to Benny and Andrea’s bar. Before they entered Cas whispered to Dean “I don’t think we’re gonna make it very long, Winchester.”  
Dean whispered back “Fuck ‘em. It’s our Anniversary. They’ll understand.”  
  
As the doors opened they were greeted with a sea of smiling faces. It seemed like everyone managed to get time off or be in town for this. It warmed Cas’ heart. He had finally accepted that he really did belong back in his little home town but he loved that the little home town felt the same way.  
  
Benny was over-the-moon happy because Andrea was home off her and Meg’s last tour and rumor had it she would be skipping the next one to have a Mini-Benny aka she was pregnant.  
  
Everyone had prepared songs since it was the guys first wedding anniversary.  
  
Of course Garth was first up to the mic. They all laughed as he bounded up on stage full of energy. He grabbed the microphone and cued up his song, “Okay, guys. Now, I’m gonna sing this song, ‘cause I think you two will like it and relate to it and well.. It’s your anniversary but .. it’s gonna be some sappy shit so .. you’re gonna have to dance.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow at Cas. Cas shrugged “You know me, I’m always down to dance.” Dean shrugged and got up then he looked back up at Garth as Cas stood too “Okay Garth, Take it away.”  
  
Garth smiled widely. The music started playing a slow song which surprised almost everyone. The other couples, Meg and Lu and Benny and Andrea got up to dance too.

  
Garth began to sing:  
  
It's always been a mystery to me

How two hearts can come together

And love can last for ever

But now that I have found you I believe

That A miracle has come

When god sends the perfect one

Now gone are all my questions about why

And I've never been so sure of anything

In my life

 

Oh I wonder what God

Was thinking

When he created you

I wonder if he

Knew everything I would need

Because he made all my dreams come true

When God made You

He must have been thinking about me

  
Dean swayed with Cas and put his forehead against his. Then the next verse started and everyone’s heads snapped up as they heard an acoustic guitar accompaniment to the song and Ash stepped up on stage and started singing the other half of what was apparently a duet. Ash sang the next verse then they both came in for the chorus again and no one was fooled. It was clear the song wasn’t just for Dean and Cas by the way those two looked at each other.

  
I promise that wherever you may go

Wherever life may lead you

With all my heart I'll be there too

And from this moment on

I want you to know

I’ll let nothing come between us

And I will even love you more

Now gone are all my questions about why

And I've never been so sure of anything

In my life

(Chorus)

He made the sun

He made the moon

To harmonize a perfect tune

One can’t move one without the other

They just have to be together

And that is why I know it’s true

You’re for me

And I'm for you

Because my world just can’t be right

Without you in my life

 

Oh I wonder what God was thinking

When he created you

I wonder if he knew everything I would need

 

Because he made all my dreams come true

When God made you

He must have been thinking about me

When the song ended Ash put the guitar on his back and lightly squeezed Garth’s hand before leaving the stage and sitting quietly back down. Garth smiled shyly and set the mic back in its stand. Everyone stared for a second then Meg broke the tension by speaking up loudly and patting Garth on the back as he walked by “Well.. That was unexpected!” and everyone laughed including Garth.

Meg got up on stage and took the mic “Guess were next Andy” she stated to Andrea who was making her way to the stage at a snail's pace reluctant to be even an inch away from Beney after so long apart. Meg shook her head “Come on honey, he ain’t going anywhere, I promise.” Once Andrea had reached the stage she took the other mic and spoke into it “Castiel, I literally don’t know where I would be right now without your generosity and Dean, I don’t know where Cas would be without you. So, Meg and I made damn sure we got back here for tonight’s party so we could sing you our new song. Personally, I think you’ll like it.”

Meg grinned “Honey, you’ll love it.”

Cas just shook his head and whispered to Dean “That’s my girl”

 

(MEG) You used to be the guy who set the world on fire

And they doused your soul in water but the flames raged higher

Used to act so tough like you could walk on a wire

And they called you such a devil, such a pretty liar

Yeah

Yeah

You were burning like the summer, crazy like a fox

You hit harder than a drummer, like a wave on the rocks

You could play me like the lotto, you were playing a part

There ain't nobody could tame you and your wild heart

Yeah

Yeah

 

(BOTH)Take me back

To those barefoot summer nights

Take me back

Running down those highway lights

Remember when

We said don't let go ´til we die

Take me back

To that fire in your eyes

'Cause I know it ain't gone too far

Take me back to you and to your wild heart

Yeah

To your wild heart

Yeah

 

(ANDREA)You used to be the man that could light up a room

And with the flip of a switch I bet you still do

You would leave a trail of danger yeah wherever you go

And no matter where it lead me I would follow

Yeah

Mmm yeah

You were beautiful in blue jeans, holes on the knees

You were smoking like a cigarette, I couldn't breathe

Used to rock around the ballroom, dance on the bar

Baby nobody could tame you and your wild heart

 

(BOTH)Take me back

To those barefoot summer nights

Take me back

Running down those highway lights

Remember when

We said don't let go ´til we die

Take me back

To that fire in your eyes

'Cause I know it ain't gone too far

Take me back to you and to your wild heart

Yeah

To your wild heart

Yeah

 

(BOTH) Yeah, I used to be the girl that set the world on fire

And they doused my soul in water but the flames raged higher

You'll always be the one to keep me crazy inside

And if you got a wild heart don't you let it die

 

Take me back  
To those barefoot summer nights  
Take me back  
Running down those highway lights  
Remember when  
We said don't let go ´til we die  
Take me back  
To that fire in your eyes  
'Cause I know it ain't gone too far  
Take me back to you and to your wild heart  
Yeah  
To your wild heart  
Yeah  
To your wild heart  
To your wild heart  
Yeah  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as the girls finished the song. Benny came up to the stage and gave Andrea his hand to help her down. Lu approached the stage and Meg wrapped her legs around him. When their foreheads touched Dean heard him say to her “You’ll always be my little demon” Meg laughed and kissed him.  
  
Just then Charlie ran into the bar. Cas was relieved. He hadn’t seen his best friend yet and he was worried she wouldn’t make it. She rushed in explanations already pouring from her mouth. “I’m here. I’m sorry. I know . I know, I suck. I was working late on the album covers.” She rushed over and hugged both the guys.  
Cas swooped her up and hugged her tight. “Charlie, It’s fine. You're here now, that’s what matters. You gonna grace us with a song too?” He winked.  
Charlie dropped the papers she had been carrying onto a table and adjusted her t-shirt. Plastering a smile on her face she replied “Bet, your ass I am Mister.” She whispered to Benny who nodded and cued up the machine and she jumped up on the stage. Grabbing the mic she said “Okay you two love birds. I’m sure you have already heard a bunch of mushy songs and such but this one is a little different. On this occasion I wanted to sing you something that reminded you BOTH, that I got your back. If you need it that is. I know you two look out for eachother but I ALSO know, there have been a LOT of times since Cas decided to grace us all with his presence again” She winked at Cas to show she was messing with him. He smiled warmly at her. “Where Cas or even Dean has had to maybe lean on one of us, so guys I just want you to know, that I will continue to fight for you two cause I have never seen a more clear case of true love. This song's for you from me. Hit it Benny.”

  
La da da da da da, la da da da da [x2]  
  
Where did all the people go?  
They got scared when the lights went low.  
I'll get you through it nice and slow,  
When the world's spinning out of control.  
  
Afraid of what they might lose  
Might get scraped or they might get bruised.  
You could beg them, what's the use?  
That's why it's called a moment of truth  
  
I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you don't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.  
  
I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.  
  
Funny when times get hard,  
At the last moment when you're supposed to charge,  
Always on the longest yard,  
Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.  
  
Hiding here, hiding there,  
Find them underneath the stairs,  
People hiding everywhere,  
Trying to be still like a stone.  
  
I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you can't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.  
  
I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.  
  
My aim is so true,  
I wanna show you,  
I'll try forever,  
I'm never gonna say "surrender".  
  
I'll get it if you need it,  
I'll search if you can't see it,  
You're thirsty, I'll be rain,  
You get hurt, I'll take your pain.  
  
I know you don't believe it,  
But I said it and I still mean it,  
When you heard what I told you,  
When you get worried I'll be your soldier.  
  
I'll be your soldier  
Well I'll be, oh I'll be your soldier  
I'll be your soldier  
I'll be your soldier  
  
  
Cas and Dean both hugged Charlie when she jumped off the stage. Dean kissed the top of her head “Thanks kid, that means a lot” Dean said. Cas hugged her too his side and whispered “Thanks bestie.Guess I owe you some serious snackage for that.” She lightly punched him and said “You know it.”  
  
They heard a rustling and looked up at the stage. Cole had moved from his silent position at a table to sitting down with a guitar on stage. Everyone looked equally shocked and sat down too. Cole cleared his throat a few times and then quietly spoke into the mic “Well, if Charlie is your fighter, I’m that guy that seems to be ‘round to catch you when one of you idiots thinks it's a good idea to bale. She’s right though, what you have is special and I can tell you, you don’t always get that chance a second time. Anyway, I’m a man of a few words but seeing as it's your anniversary and all, just know.. If you need someone to catch you I’m around.”  
  
Cole didn’t cue up the karaoke machine. He just began to play a song on his guitar. No one even knew he could play, but sure enough, he could and he did. Then he sang in his slight twang.

  
Street lights along the highway  
Throwing shadows in the dark  
And the memories keep on turning  
To the rhythm of a broken heart  
  
You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to hold  
Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
I will be your parachute  
Parachute  
  
There's a song that I remember  
I never learned to play  
And a lifetime of forgotten words  
I never got to say  
  
You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to hold  
Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
I will be your parachute  
Parachute  
  
If you think you're going down  
Just know I will be around  
  
You only need a roof when it's raining  
You only need a fire when it's cold  
You only need a drink when the whiskey  
Is the only thing that you have left to hold  
Sun comes up and goes back down  
And falling feels like flying till you hit the ground  
Say the word and I'll be there for you  
I will be your  
I will be your parachute  
Parachute  
  
He set the guitar down and inclined his head to the couple. Dean inclined his head back and lifted his glass. Cas mouthed a thank you as Cole went back to sitting where he was sipping his beer. Cas nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice behind him said “Please for the love of god, tell me you have signed that man.”  
  
Cas mopped up the sloshed liquor he has spilled onto the table and turned abruptly in his seat. “Damnit Crowley. Do you just appear out of thin air when you hear a good artist?”  
  
Crowley smiled widely, sat down and propped his foot up on another seat “Naturally, don’t we all? Oh stop giving me that look. I was in the neighborhood, dropping of the girls contracts and decided to get a drink. Is that a crime?”  
  
Cas shook his head “I’ll look into it in the morning Crowley, it’s my anniversary, so I ain’t doin’ shit tonight, except my husband.”  
  
Dean grinned lasciviously at Crowley “And he plans on doing a whole lot of that tonight”  
  
Crowley set his feet back on the ground and looked annoyed “Charming. Well, okay. Call me if you ever actually feel like working again Castiel. I’ll be in touch. Oh, and Dean, it appears I do actually have an anniversary gift after all.” He pulled a magazine out of his inside pocket in his suit and laid it flat. “Your beautiful voice just hit slot #3 on the billboard's top 20. Everyone loves it. Zar doesn’t know whether he wants to kill you or have your babies.” Crowley laughed out loud at his joke.  
  
Dean looked at the paper stunned then he looked at Cas. Cas smiled and said “Well Winchester, looks like I’ll have to protect you from paparazzi now.” He kissed him but then pulled back and said “But I swear to god, if you turn into some self absorbed ego maniac.. I’ll shoot you my damn self”  
  
Dean started laughing “I think you can pretty much count on that not happening and Crowley tell Zar his Diva position is secure.That last tour away from Cas was the hardest thing I have done in a very long time. I don’t plan on making a rockstar outta myself.”  
  
Crowley smiled knowingly and patted Dean’s hand “Baby, they never do.” He got up and left the bar.  
  
Dean took a swig of his beer and shook his head “How did you ever work with that That dick?”  
  
Cas looked over his shoulder and back to Dean “Work with? Dean, I used to be that dick.”  
  
Dean thought about it for a second and then nodded his head “Oh yeah, well, I’m glad I got you back before you went full blown dick-head.”  
  
Cas laughed “Me too babe, me too. So, you gonna sing you’re chart topping song for me? It is our anniversary and I’ll tell you what.. I’ll really make it worth your effort.”  
  
Dean set his beer down and was standing before Cas had even finished his proposition. He leaned over though, long enough to whisper “Okay, but then we’re out of here, Novak.”  
  
Cas winked “Like a flash.”  
  
Dean hopped up on stage “Hey guys, so guess what? I’m famous.” They laughed “No bullshit. Apparently those folks in New York like my song and it's number 3 on the charts!” Everyone erupted in whoops and hollers and good jobs. “Thank you, thank you. I’m a little excited. I’m sure you know, I decided to sing again, cause of Cas. What I’m not sure you know, is my song I wrote, I wrote for him too. He knows it and has asked me to sing it tonight. So, hopefully ya’ll aren’t too tired of hearing it playing on the radio. Girls, I need a bit of a band.. Can you help me out?” The girls came up on stage, Andrea turned on her keyboard and Meg grabbed the other mic for backup vocals.  
  
Dean began to play the guitar Cole had left up on stage. The slow happy rhythm clearly affecting everyone in the bar.

  
“This is for you baby”  
  
I wish I could do better by you,  
'cause that's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
In order for this to work.  
  
While I'm off chasing my own dreams  
Sailing around the world  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful boy  
  
When you cried a piece of my heart died  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave  
Fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost  
You don't ask for no diamond rings no you don’t need all those toys  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful boy  
  
ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh  
  
One, two, one two three four  
  
I wish I could do better by you  
'cause it's what you deserve  
You sacrifice so much of your life  
in order for this to work  
  
While I'm off chasing my own dreams (my own dreams)  
sailing around the world ('round the world)  
Please know that I'm yours to keep  
My beautiful boy  
  
And when you cry a piece of my heart dies  
Knowing that I may have been the cause  
If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams  
I think I might totally be lost  
  
But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)  
No you don’t need all those toys (all those toys)  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful boy  
  
ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh  
ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh  
ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh  
ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh  
  
But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)  
No you don’t need all those toys (all those toys)  
That's why I wrote this song to sing  
My beautiful boy  
  
Cas realised he was becoming a total sap. He nearly cried hearing Dean sing that song. When Dean finished Cas grabbed him by the hand and whispered “let’s get out of here”  
  
Dean nodded. He waved to everyone, who didn’t seem the least bit surprised when they bolted for the door and down the street.  
  
As soon as they got inside the Deli and locked the door Cas pushed Dean up against the door and began kissing him while he was removing his over shirt. Dean’s breath was labored, he panted “Hey … Novak .. You wanna maybe … take this upstairs. You know … where their aren’t floor to ceiling glass windows?”  
  
Cas grunted in frustration and pulled Dean by his T-shirt further into the building. The T-shirt was discarded on the stair well along with Castiel’s shirt and shoes. He pressed his Bare chest against Dean’s and nibbled his neck, then his collar bone. As his body dipped to move lower Dean caught him. “Come on baby. I am not fucking you on the stairs. We can make it.”  
  
Cas’ eyes burned hot blue fire “Speak for yourself, Winchester. I am one step shy of eating you alive.” His hand slid down the front of dean’s pants and cupped him and dean moaned and his head dropped back.  
  
Dean grit his teeth. Clearly fighting the urge to give into Cas’ plans. “Cas … I love you .. but we are not eighteen anymore. These stairs will kill us.”  
  
Cas begrudgingly pushed away from Dean “Fuck! Okay .. move your beautiful ass,Winchester. I hate when you have a point.” He stomped the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
  
Dean watched him go and laughed a little to himself. Cas might be impatient but damned if he didn’t have a fine ass to watch walk away. Dean decided to appease the angry god and dropped his clothes as he ascended the stairs so by the time he reached the top he was completely naked. The only problem was, he couldn’t find Cas. The upstairs was dark since they had forgotten to leave any lights on when they left. He walked further into the apartment and saw the door to his old room was opened. He followed it and the door to the roof was opened too. Just in case he grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his waist then he went out on the balcony. Cas was standing there naked as the day he was born and the most beautiful site Dean had laid eyes on ever. Apparently his husband had never intended to take him on the stairs or in the Deli and he now also knew why Charlie was late. On the rooftop a large feather mattress had been laid out and a big down comforter on top of it. A low table was set with lube and even a candle and lighter to light it. Around that even more white lights had been placed in the tree’s so it almost looked like stars. No other light was on up on the roof. Cas turned around, climbed into the bed and smiled “You coming? Or would you rather go back to the stairwell?”  
  
Dean laughed. He approached and snuggled under the down covers with Cas. “I gotta say  
Novak, I didn’t know you had it in you.”  
  
Cas shrugged “Well, I kind of didn’t. Charlie did. But I’m not complaining, she did a great job. Now” his voice turned that sexy husky that Dean loved so much “Where were we .. oh that’s right .. I was about to eat you alive.”  
  
Dean’s breath hitched as Cas coaxed his mouth open for a deep kiss while his hand slid down to stroke his cock. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and shifted his hips up to thrust into Cas’ fist. Cas pulled back from the kiss and began to kiss down Dean’s body. Dean still had moments where he couldn’t believe all of this was real. That he had Cas. That he was here and real and in his arms. Dean’s hand went to Cas’ hair and the light reflected off his wedding band. He most of all couldn’t believe Cas was his husband, for real this time, and forever. Then Dean stopped thinking about any of that because Cas’ mouth had wrapped around his cock and he was skillfully doing exactly as promised and eating him alive. He heard the pop of the lube and his adrenaline zinged through him. Cas slid a finger inside him as he sucked and licked him and Dean let his legs fall open to accommodate him and moaned. He knew Cas would draw this out and he was both okay with it and in a hurry for his man to be inside him.  
  
By the time Cas was three fingers deep inside Dean, he had stopped sucking and was just watching him. Watching Dean toss his head back and moan and writhe was an ultimate turn on for Cas. He fucked him faster with his fingers. His cock was hard and ready but he wanted Dean to beg for it, that was just about the best thing ever. To hear his rough and tough husband come unglued and beg for him and only him made Cas feel wanted in a way he would never admit to. Just as he was thinking it Dean did “Jesus, Novak … Cas … please .. please fuck me. I can’t .. fuck …”  
  
Cas smiled. He pounded his fingers into Dean a few more times causing him to shudder and then slid them out. He positioned himself above Dean “Open your eyes Winchester.” Using the lube he stroked himself where Dean could see. “Is this what you want?”  
  
Dean’s eyes were fixated on his cock. He licked his lips. HIs green eyes shining like emeralds in the night. “Yes. Please, Cas. I need you.”  
  
That phrase was always Cas’ undoing. He opened Dean’s legs and slid a pillow under him so he could get the perfect angle to hit his prostate. Cas slid in and Dean tightened, his ass muscles convulsing around Cas and almost murdering his resolve. He bit his lip and waited for Dean to be ready but before he could take his next breath Dean wrapped his legs around the back of him and pressed him hard and fast the rest of the way into his body. Cas tossed his head back at the amazing sensation as Dean cried out “Yes! … Now .. please. For the love of god Novak. Fuck… me.”  
  
Cas leaned over and Kissed Dean “You got it Winchester” He pushed Dean’s knees flush on either side of him and proceeded to fuck him in a furious pace. Both men were panting and moaning. Cas was sure he was saying things that would later be described as either indecent, inappropriate or just down right filthy but he couldn’t care less. He was currently making the best kind of love to the man of his dreams. The kind you can’t write about in g-rated fairy tales. The kind where it gets sweaty and messy and your heart is pounding. Just like love. It’s a goddamn roller coaster and a hell of a ride and he was riding the hell out of the man he loved. Luckily When Dean climaxed and nearly arched off the bed, he had enough forethought to grab one of the towels charlie had left there so their bedding wasn’t destroyed. When Cas was about to climax, he pulled Dean into a sitting position on his lap and slammed him down so hard onto his cock he was afraid for a moment he might of hurt him till Dean growled “Fuck yeah, get it baby.” and Cas Came.  
  
His arms had gripped Dean so tight he had welts on his shoulders, but Dean didn’t seem to care. In fact, if anything, he seemed downright sensitive now that the wave of animal aggression had passed over both of them. He stayed seated on Cas’ lap and kissed his lips and then his eyelids and his face. When Cas tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean confused by his affection, Dean smiled softly “ You’re amazing, you know that?”  
  
Cas raised an eyebrow. He cupped Dean’s face tenderly “I’d say that’s you but how do you figure?”  
  
Dean leaned his cheek into Cas’ palm for a minute “ You are this awesome mix of aggression and fire but under all that is this whole ball of more love than I even know what to do with it.”  
  
Cas looked down for a second then his eyes held just a tinge of sadness when he pulled Dean a little closer. “Well, I saved it up for a number of years so … I guess you can say it spills out.”  
  
Dean chuckled “Speaking of spilling out..” He climbed gingerly off Cas’ lap and cleaned them both up as good as one can on a rooftop with towles. Then Cas pulled him back to him before Dean got the bright idea to go back inside or something. Cas wasn’t having nothing’ doing with that. They were going to sleep out there, under the stars.  
  
Turns out Cas worried for nothing. As soon as he pulled Dean back, Dean lay on his chest with his hand covering Cas’ heart. Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s. It was something he had started doing ever since they both wore a wedding band. He loved falling asleep seeing their two hands intertwined and banded, it made him feel somehow whole. Dean’s breathing was already regulating he whispered “G’night Novak, love you. Happy ann’vers’ry”  
  
Cas kissed Dean on the head that was resting on his chest. “Goodnight Dean. I love you, too and happy anniversary.”  
  
  
  
THE END

LINKS: Songs used in this fic were  
  
When God Made You - By: New Song  
  
Wild Heart - By: Daughtry  
  
Soldier - By: Gavin Degraw  
  
Parachute - By: Chris Stapleton  
  
The Girl - By: City And Colour  
  
  
Note: Renee, I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into what the boys and crew are up to a few years after they got hitched. Hope you had a good birthday :) Thanks for being a truly awesome fan. <3 u.  
  
  
  
  
if you want to see with pictures here's the link   
https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Nke2We0TqiHU_e8K__-O0jwpci1BROV_gga3GnOt078  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  



End file.
